epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Battle 4 Belle Starr vs Anne Bonny
'Rap Battles of Exellence! Battle 4 Belle Starr vs Anne Bonny PLEASE READ! ' Notes: 'I'm really pushing it to sound like these characters are in their time. I used Western slang and pirate slang. Also if you plan to have the beats go with the backgrounds you better be able t o sing fast or it will end quickly. I worked very hard on this as well so please I ask you to vote. I also wanted this battle to feel really savage. So that is why they interrupt each other in it! Also check out my other battles thanks. Last thing yes I know their real names aren't Belle Starr or Anne Bonny, but that is what they were called so that's what I am calling them. :) Hints for next RBoE: One grows the other is hairy Setting for Belle Starr: Fort Smith Setting for Anne Bonny: Calico Jack's ship the Neptune Beats Picture of Our Rapper Belle Starr! RBoE: Belle Starr vs Anne Bonny Rap Battles of Excellence! Battle 4 Belle Starr vs Anne Bonny BEGIN! Belle Starr: Howdy folks it's time to boot this looter Even though I would was never a shooter and I would never shoot her I'm still all the caboose in history while you're just a myserty You were put in a calaboose and left there for dead in misery You're a muck of a pirate while as an outlaw I'm a bang-up If you saddle up to me when you lose you'll be all balled up Cause when you're as notorious as lil ole me even your raps are glorious Face it hag pirates were laborious and inglorious Frankly speaking the truth you look ulgier than John Wilkes Booth And in your era of abuse your dressing would be considered uncouth Anne Bonny: Ye poor rapscallion with with ye poor stallions When ye mess with this villain ye head will be me medallion Yer a whore who should ave' stayed with her crooked brothers in the Civil War Me captain and I will sink ye faster than Carthage was charred Me hearties were never late to the pirate party Ye were known as a smarty, yet never even tried to parley smartly I fought the pirate women discrimination and help brought down some serious damnation While ye have a serious gambling complication that brought ye many frustration Listen lassie yer a blowhardy wench who dresses tarty And a shitty landlubber with a child who shot yer back cowardly Belle Starr: Oh my you're accusing me of whoring when for two years you had men exploring I'm a star in my time with my rhymes that are flying and soaring You're a half seas over, hard case, queer whose into crossdressing which must of been choring Anne Bonny: The Queen Ann's Revenge's name was similar to mine which means it's easy to see why I maim ye in fame While ye stay in the same life of shame Running away playing games with the boatswain Belle Starr: My oh my you're dumber than your Calico armed cow What's wrong can't reap what you sow? (This next verse is a mockery of Belle's epitaph) Anne Bonny: Ye tramp yer shedding many tears and in yer heart showing much regret I buried ye like the casket that used to be here and plundered the gem that sparkels yet '''Who Won? Who will be next? We'll See! Epic Rap (cannons and gunshot noises) Battles of Excellence! ' ''' Who Won? Belle Starr Anne Bonny Tie ' Category:Blog posts